Vales la pena
by RandaL MaJoKa
Summary: Bella es una preparatoriana con problemas en casa. Finge no sentir nada por nadie cuando esta perdidamente enamorada de Jacob, cuando decide decirle todo a Jake este lo hecha todo a perder mandando de nuevo el corazón de Bella a la basura. Podrá remediar el daño?
1. Introduccion

_¿Te has detenido a pensar en lo que realmente eres? _

_¿Por qué naciste, por que eres como eres, por que no tienes una vida como tu quieres?_

Quizás alguna de estas preguntas haya pasado por tu cabeza alguna vez & no tenias respuesta para ninguna…

Esto le paso a una muchachita cualquiera, de la edad de 15 años, cruzando el primer semestre de la preparatoria & se sentía sola.

A pesar de tener amigos en cada grupo de primero de ambos turnos & algunos amigos de grados superiores, se sentía sola. Con un par de miradas & sonrisas ya tenia un nuevo chico tras de ella, cada día la invitaba a salir un chico diferente, bailaba hermoso, una voz hermosa para cantar, gracia para expresarse, de buenos modales, de buena familia… Pero estaba sola… Nunca muestra lo que siente, nunca habla de su pasado ni siquiera de su familia…

Un día cualquiera llego alguien a su vida, o quizás ya estaba ahí pero ella nunca lo miro, al parecer el chico que se sienta a un lado de ella en informática es más interesante de lo que ella pensaba, al parecer ese chico también es el que le toma fotografías hermosas mientras baila, al parecer ese chico también era quien el primer día la ayudo con los libros pesados que llevaba, al parecer ese chico también es quien la salvo cuando una pandilla quería robarla…

Al parecer también es el chico que le rompió el corazón por primera vez, al parecer también es la primera persona que le mostro sus sentimientos tal cual son en realidad… Tal vez el también sea quien la llevo al borde del suicidio…

Detrás de ella hay una historia para recordar & reflexionar…

Su nombre es Isabella Swan & esta historia esta basada en hechos reales.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nada es lo que parece

_Capitulo 1: Nada es lo que parece_

* * *

_**'En la vida hay altas & bajas, solo se tiene que aprender a levantarse después de una caída & a no sentirte demasiado arriba porque cuando caigas puede dolerte mucho'**_

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando ya no quieres ser quien eres? ¿Qué pasa cuando te preguntas como seria tu vida si fueras diferente, si tu familia no fuera tu familia?… ¿Incluso si no fueras tu misma?... Incluso te preguntas, ¿Quien soy realmente?, ¿A donde voy?, ¿Que rayos va a pasar con mi vida?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

La vida esta llena de de preguntas sin respuesta, bueno, al menos la mía.

Empiezo a creer que nadie en esta vida vale la pena, hay tanta gente que he perdido, que me ha fallado, que me ha hecho daño… Tanto daño, & esa gente vive en mi propia casa.

He empezado a creer que soy yo la que esta mal, pero me doy cuenta que no estoy mal cuando me levanto un día por la mañana & digo: 'Voy a arreglar mis errores del ayer' pero al cruzar la puerta de tu habitación hay algo o alguien que me hace cambiar de opinión… Ni mi padre ni mi madre están en casa de nuevo, mi hermana comienza a gritarme como siempre en busca de atención… Estoy sola de nuevo…

Miro la hora del reloj, aun faltan 2 horas para entrar a la escuela pero aun así me voy & me arreglo para irme a la escuela una hora antes, e incluso una hora & media antes…

No quiero soportar más reclamos. No quiero oír más gritos. No quiero oír más llantos. Ya no quiero vivir ni en mi casa. No quiero ser como mi madre, siempre a la orden de mi padre. No quiero ser como mi padre, un hombre prepotente que siempre se tiene que hacer lo que el diga. No quiero ser como mi hermana, siempre gritándome, con muchas cosas que hacer pero nunca hace nada. Ni siquiera quiero ser yo. Soportando siempre gritos, tragándome mi llanto siempre, una sonrisa fingida por aquí, una sonrisa fingida por allá. Las sonrisas fingidas son sonrisas de todo tipo, pero nunca sinceras.

Al llegar a la escuela soy alguien diferente, alguien con una sonrisa en el rostro, fingida como siempre, acompañada normalmente, siempre uno nuevo… Siempre me invitan a irme de pinta con ellos, nunca he aceptado, yo se lo que realmente quieren… bueno en realidad no, pero me consta que no buscan algo serio.

¿Como soy en los estudios? No me quejo, nunca he sido de las alumnas más destacadas, este periodo reprobé dos materias… Siempre me pasa esto en el primer periodo, es normal, el siguiente me repondré…

¿Talento? Mucho, bailo, canto, me gusta la oratoria… Amo bailar… Ese es mi mayor talento.

Después de una hora sonó el timbre, 1ra hora: Laboratorio de Informática, siempre en el mismo lugar, con el mismo muchacho al lado, no recuerdo como se llama, solo lo he volteado a ver un par de veces…

- Oh, hola Bella- Me dedico una sonrisa contagiosa

- Hola… ammm, lo siento, ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- Odiaba hacer eso, pero aunque me interesaba tanto no podía recordar su nombre con claridad

- Jacob, Jacob Black- Me sonrió de nuevo, lo mire, tenia unos ojos hermosos color café, unas pestañas largas & había un brillo en su mirada que… Me hacia sonreír como tonta, & su sonrisa… Tan… Natural, contagiosa… Yo le devolví la sonrisa, & sentí como el color se me subía las mejillas, tuve que neutralizarlo, nadie podía enterarse de nada, ni si quiera el, yo no tenia que enamorarme de el, ni de nadie.

Tuve que desviar la mirada de Jacob, no podía permitirme sentir algo por el, no quería que alguien mas de hiciera daño… Menos el.

Podría decir que todas mis clases pasaron tranquilas a partir de ahí, fui a bailar por eso de las 4 de la tarde. Jacob estaba ahí, cuando subí al escenario el fue el primero que me sonrió & yo sonreí como mensa al ver su sonrisa.

El era del taller de fotografía de la escuela. Curiosamente todas las fotografías que el tomaba eran mías. Siempre me daba un duplicado de ellas, era muy lindo, con mirarlo a los ojos podía ver la sinceridad que había en el, pero… Aun no podía descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento… ¿Era amor? No lo sabia, nunca antes había sentido algo por alguien… Más bien, NUNCA antes me había permitido sentir algo por alguien.

Termine de ensayar cercas de las 7:30, estaba muy oscuro & hacia frio, saque mi suéter de la mochila, me distraje, no mire por donde iba & resbalé por las pequeñas escaleras que estaban afuera del teatro.

- ¡Rayos! – Maldije levantándome & sacudiéndome la tierra de mi uniforme

- ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Jacob a mis espaldas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda & sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas. Me tomo desprevenida- Lo siento, no quise asustarte

- No hay problema & si estoy bien- Le dedique una sonrisa & el me la devolvió

- Ya es tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe para que no estés tan solita?

- Si quieres

Me sonrió & tomo mi mochila & la puso en su hombro izquierdo

- No Jacob, eso no es necesario…

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo- Me interrumpió mirándome a los ojos & con una de esas sonrisas que me dejan idiotizada

No puedo explicar aun lo que sentía en ese momento, me sentía nerviosa, asustada, sentía un nudo en el estómago & otro en la garganta. Cada que me sonreía sentía una corriente eléctrica que me recorría todo el cuerpo, cuando me miraba a los ojos podía sonreír sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Éramos casi vecinos. El me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi hogar, me entrego mi mochila & ahí se despidió:

- Nos vemos mañana Bella

- Gracias por acompañarme Jacob, eres muy lindo

- Llámame Jake- Me sonrió & beso tiernamente mi mejilla

- De acuerdo Jake, nos vemos

- Buenas noches Princesa- Me sonroje, & por primera vez en estos últimos años no quise ocultarlo

- Buenas noches Jake.

Entre a mi hogar de la manera habitual, fingiendo haber tenido un día terrible para llamar la atención de alguien… Alguien que ni siquiera estaba en casa de nuevo.

* * *

_Me dejan una reviews?_

Seré feliz n.n

Una reviews = Una RandaL Feliz

**'No dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa, haz que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo'**


End file.
